1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwriting determination apparatus and method and a program which perform character string or gesture determination on the handwriting input to a coordinate input device such as a touch panel or a tablet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, since gesture determination is performed per stroke, gesture determination processing starts after the end of handwriting input corresponding to one stroke (see, for example, JP-A 2003-196593 (KOKAI)).
A prior art performs character recognition processing or gesture determination processing on a stroke basis. For this reason, even if the user wants to continuously perform the same operation, e.g., cursor moving or scrolling, he/she needs to repeatedly input a gesture having the same shape. This complicates the input operation.
Although it is conceivable to use a method of expressing a moving distance by the size of a gesture, the prior art performs determination processing only after the writing of one stroke. It is not known how a gesture input actually reflects in operation, until the completion of one-stroke input. A determination error may lead to sudden execution of an operation which the user had not expected.